Music Again
by Phoenix Flower Techtress
Summary: Atem has been broken and scarred from a past relationship, and can't bear the sound of music anymore. When he comes to Battle City High and meets a young boy with troubles of his own, can he find it in his heart to listen to Music Again?AU/Yoai/Musical


**Music Again**

** Happy Valentine's Day! This fan fiction is actually a Valentine's gift for my best friend. She loves Yami and Yugi together, so I told her she was getting them for Valentine's Day this year. She also loves this song, and I thought of an epic way to entwine it with a Yami/Yugi story. Of course, as usual, I want all my readers to enjoy this. However, I especially hope my epic best friend enjoys it. Happy Valentine's Day, Akachan!**

** Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, either Tea would have died in the first episode, or she never would have existed. I think I am leaning more towards the former… Unfortunately, I do not own it, all the people who actually do own it own it (yes, I know that's repetitive, deal with it). I also do NOT own the song, Music Again, as it belongs to Adam Lambert. I will add that the _Skullcrushers© _name does NOT belong to me, either. It belongs to _Skull Candy._**

** Warnings: I am not much of a fan of AU's, but I'm thinking that that is the only way to put this idea of mine into fruition. It would be too weird if it were cannon… In addition, there might be slight OOCness with a couple of the characters. I'll try my absolute best not to do that, though, because I hate OOC. However, sometimes with AU's this can't be helped, so you all and I will just have to deal with it. My apologizes.**

** Now, on with the show!**

**Magician Household…**

***BEEP! BEEP!**SMASH!***

A large, leather combat boot sat on the mechanical remains of Yami's alarm clock. The seventeen-year-old growled as he lugged himself off the bed. A new dragging day of nothing but yammering bitches and sex-crazed bastards. Oh, joy. _' Someone shoot me now, please?'_

Yami did not enjoy being around people. They were just too many negative things. Loud, obnoxious, immature, but most of all, they were cruel. People never saw anything but what they could use against you. Yami had figured this out first hand at his last school.

Yami's parents Dark and Mana Magician had moved the family to Battle City, Japan from Egypt after Yami had been locked in an Egyptian tomb by a dark character that still haunted Yami's nightmares. This dark character had seen Yami's fear of being locked in small, dark spaces written all over his face. That had been what had convinced Yami of his negative view of the world. Humans were just horrid creatures that took pleasure in finding someone's weaknesses and exploiting them. Yami decided that if people only saw what they could use against you, then he was going to make sure no one saw him.

Once he had thrown on his normal leather outfit and combat boots, the teen trudged down the staircase. His mother heard him in the kitchen, and called, "Morning, Yami! Come in the kitchen; breakfast is ready!"

"I'm not hungry, Mother. Besides, I am running late, so I had better go," he called back.

Mana sighed, "Yami, you need to eat something, or you'll starve yourself. Oh, but if you're late… just make sure you eat lunch! See you later, sweetie!"

**Battle City High…**

***RIIIIINNNGGG!***

Yami searched the hallways for his first period class in room 107: World History 4. He finally found it stuffed in the back corner of the cafeteria hidden by lockers. Being the antisocial type, he quickly made his way to the back of room and sat at a desk surrounded by empty ones. They wouldn't remain empty for long, though,

In less than a minute, three obnoxious boys that appeared not to be capable of fathoming the meaning of inside voices filled the chairs. A headache was forming behind Yami's temples, and he was about to move, when the bell rang.

The teacher got up and stood at the front of the room. "Good morning, class. I am Mr. Pegasus. I certainly hope you like where you've sat, because these will be your seats for the rest of the semester," Mr. Pegasus said, with a smug grin on his face.

_'Typical jackass behavior. Though, this one is in a literal sense: Mr. "Pegasus," _Yami thought. _' I suppose I should not have expected anything more of this human. Now, if these idiots would just shut the hell up-'_

"Hey!" the voice of the blonde boy broke through Yami's thoughts.

The headache inflicted teen turned his gaze towards the assaulting voice. "What?" Yami responded, a bit more abrasive than he had wanted. It didn't matter much, though. The guy was probably going to say something insulting, anyway.

The blonde boy blinked. "I just wanted to say dat your hair looks cool."

Yami was shocked. "Oh, uh, thank you. Sorry, if I was a bit rude."

A wide grin spread across the blond's face. "Hey, no harm done, right? By da way, I'm Joey, and dese two dumbasses are Tristan and Duke," Joey said and pointed to the other two boys. "Wat's your name?"

Yami hesitated. _' Should I tell them? I hardly know them. Oh, fuck it; they'll find out, anyway.' _"I'm Yami Magician."

"Whoa, you last name is Magician? That's so cool, man!" the one Joey called Tristan told him.

"Ya'know, you're pretty cool, Yami. Ya wanna be part of our group?" Joey asked.

The leather-clad teen was still a bit hesitant. No one had ever been this nice to him before, except for _**him**_. They seemed really nice, but then, so did _**he**_. Was Yami really going to risk them turning out just like _**him**_? He decided to take the chance, "Sure."

"All right, here we go! Dis year's gonna be great! Hey, Yami, what classes you got next? Can I see your schedule?" Joey's grin had gotten wider. Yami handed him his schedule. "Let's see, now: World History 4, Calculus, Biochemistry-whoo, we got us a smart one 'ere," Joey read through Yami's list. "Eh, wat's dis? Chorus? Dude, you're in Chorus?"

Yami's eyes widened. She hadn't! He took his schedule back and stared at it. She had.

Yami's mother had been the one who had put his schedule together. He had been so busy with the moving process that he hadn't had time to do it himself. Although, he distinctly remembered telling her not to sign him up for Chorus.

The Egyptian teen used to love singing. He had a huge voice on him that any singer would kill to have. Unfortunately, for the past three years he had been involved with a horrible person who had abused him any time he even mentioned music. Eventually, Yami was convinced he was just an awful no-talent and deserved to be beaten as punishment. Music was no longer a beautiful thing to him anymore. He had piled all his CD's, instruments, sheet music, everything, in his backyard and set fire to them.

His mother must be trying to get him back into music. That was completely out of the question. This wasn't going to end well…he could tell.

**4th Period: Chorus…**

Yami didn't know how he was deal his last class, even as he walked through the huge double doors leading to the auditorium where Chorus was held. His mother was going to pay dearly for this.

The other people in the class mostly looked like bitches to him. Although, he did spot some familiar faces in the back. Joey, Tristan, and Duke caught sight of the leather-clad teen and waved him over. Yami walked quickly towards them, but slowed down when he noticed two other sitting with them. One was very tall, wore a long, white trench coat, and had an air about him that suggested a huge ego to match his height. The other was much shorter than anyone else in the group was, but there was something about him that made it hard for Yami to look away.

A glare from the tall one made him notice a couple more things. The first being that the small boy was sitting very close to the tall one. The second being a long arm in a trench coat sleeve was wrapped around the small boy's waist. Yami understood the glaring quickly enough.

"Hey, Yami, was shakin?" Joey asked him once he reached the group. "Dis here is Seto Kaiba, though, most of us call him Kaiba," Joey introduced the tall, glaring one. "An' dis here is Yugi Mouto," he pointed to the short one, who smiled and said hello. "Guys, dis is my new bud, Yami Magician. He's da new kid."

"New kid?" Yugi repeated. "Where are you from?"

"Uh, Egypt," Yami replied, sitting down next to Joey.

"Egypt? Wow, I love Egypt. Is it beautiful there?" Yugi asked, excited.

Yami smiled inwardly at the sound of Yugi's adorable voice. _'He sounds so young and innocent. He's like a small child.' _"Yes, it is very beautiful in Egypt. There, gold and sunlight paint the land in every direction," he responded to Yugi.

The boy's eyes brightened in wonder. "That's amazing. Do you miss it?" Yugi asked.

Before Yami could answer, Kaiba cut in, "Yugi, stop bothering him with your questions. He doesn't want to listen to you babble on like a little girl. For goodness' sake stop behaving like a child." Kaiba's voice was like an arrogant growl. Yami had an immediate dislike for the young man.

The light in Yugi's eyes faded as he looked down at his lap. "Of course, Seto. Forgive me, Yami. I didn't mean to bother you; I was just curious."

Yami's heart sank with Yugi's defeated voice. What was it about this boy that made Yami want to comfort him?

**Battle City High Courtyard…**

Yami walked with his head down through the courtyard after school. Fourth period hadn't been that bad. The teacher, Ms. B., didn't have them sing on the first day. All they did was hand out syllabuses on what was going to happen during this year's class. Yami was not at all looking forward to the rest of the year.

Although, spending a full class period with Yugi wasn't anything to complain about. He was so adorable in his childish ways. Even with Kaiba's constant belittling, Yugi was able to bounce back a few minutes later. Yami really admired that about him. He would never have been able to bounce back like that with _**him**_. Yugi just loved to talk and make people smile, but he was a bit on the oblivious side. He never noticed once how Yami's eyes could never leave him.

Kaiba noticed, though, and he was none to happy about it. The arrogant man had cornered Yami right after class was over.

"Don't even think about getting your hands on Yugi, new kid. In case I have not made it obvious to you, let me spell it out. Yugi is mine, and you cannot have him. If you try anything, I will make sure you regret it. So, I suggest you stay away, or it will be so slow and painful for you," the man had hissed.

Yami sighed. _' Oh, well. Even if I did get to know him he would just cast me aside once he found out horrible I am. He would hate me, and I would deserve it. I deserve all the hate he or anyone could ever have for m-' _

"OW!" a voice cried out, followed by the sound of someone falling and dropping their stuff. An odd, childlike voice… wait!

Yami looked down, quickly, and saw that it was, in fact, Yugi, sprawled on the concrete before him. Without a moment's hesitation, Yami crouched to help Yugi up off the ground.

"I am so sorry, Yugi. I didn't see you coming. You're not hurt, are you?" Yami's words rushed out.

Yugi chuckled at the taller boy's antics and his headphones off his ears. "It's alright, Yami, I'm not hurt. And it was partly my fault, too," he grinned, holding up his black and purple _**Skullcrushers©**_. "I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings, rather than these."

"Well, at least you're not hurt," Yami replied with a smile. The Magician began to help Yugi pick up his things. He hands stopped when they came into with a deck of cards. "You play Duel Monsters, Yugi?"

Yugi blushed when he caught sight of Yami holding his cards. The vertically challenged teen had always been a total geek for Duel Monsters. All of his friends loved Duel Monsters, too. Even Seto, though he didn't geek out about it like the others. However, if you were to mention the card game to anyone else at Battle City High, the person would either laugh at you or beat you up. Yugi was a little worried about what Yami's reaction to the cards would be. He hoped he wouldn't react badly, as he really wanted to impress this new boy, for some reason.

"Um, uh, yeah. Do you?" he responded, tentatively.

Yami nodded and handed the cards back to their shorter owner. "Oh, yeah, I love Duel Monsters. I have my own back at my house. My favorite Monster is Dark Magician. You know, my dad was actually named after him?"

Yugi's eyes brightened. "Really? That's so cool!"

The taller Duelist chuckled at the small Monster fanboy. An idea suddenly sprang into his head. "Hey, Yugi. I still feel bad about knocking you over, so let me make it up to you," Yami started. "How about letting me buy you a coffee?"

Yugi blinked. He hadn't expected that. The young Duelist had no idea what to do. On one hand, he really wanted to accept Yami's offer. However, on the other hand, if Seto found out he would very angry. He might even hit him again. Yugi decided to take the chance. Spending time with Yami seemed to be worth risking Seto's temper.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Someone needs to show you around, anyway, so it might as well be me," he answered with a wide grin. "There's a nice cafe´ right around the corner, so why don't we go there?"

Yami nodded, "That sounds great, let's go."

With that, the two set off towards the cafe´ seemingly unnoticed. Neither of them noticed the hate filled eyes that followed them down the sidewalk until they were out of sight.

**Kuriboh Cafe´...**

The two teens sat down at a table for two in the back. Once they had ordered their coffee, Yugi started rambling on about choice spots in the city to play Duel Monsters. Yami stared at the attractive boy, listening intently. Yugi stopped talking when the waitress brought their orders over. There were some things he wanted to ask of this stranger who had been so quiet this whole time.

"So," he started, "have you always been into music?"

Yami sighed. He had hoped that topic could be avoided. The taller boy looked over at Yugi, who was staring back expectantly. Apparently not.

Yami dropped his gaze and shook his head once. "Heh, I, um, I actually don't like music," he managed to say.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You don't like music? Then what are you doing in Chorus?"

"My mother set my classes up for me, since I didn't have time what with moving, and all. You see, I used to love music, but now I don't, and my mother hasn't truly gotten that concept, yet."

Yugi's eyes narrowed in playful suspicion. "That's not all there is to it, though, is it? Nobody randomly goes from loving something to hating it without something happening in between. May I ask what happened in between?"

The torn Egyptian considered Yugi. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He should not have even brought the boy here. However, there was just something about Yugi that made Yami want to tell him everything. _'I can't do this,' _he thought. _'How could I ever trust anyone with my thoughts again after what __**he **__did to me?' _Yami cringed inwardly at the thought of the man who had destroyed his whole being. _'But, Yugi seems different. I do not think he will hurt me as __**he **__did. Besides, what can he do me that I haven't already gone through? If this doesn't work, it will be the last time I ever trust someone. What an honor for him, I just hope he lives up to it.'_

"I, I always used to love anything having to do with music. It was constantly playing inside my head, no matter what I did. Then a few years ago, I started going out with this guy. He was so sweet, at first. He was like my own personnel Prince Charming. We bumped into each other at a music store, he took me out to dinner to make it up to me, and we just clicked. Though, as the months flew by, he started to change on me.

"His words were always harsh and cruel. He was forever shouting at me that I should give up on music, because I would fail, so hard and so fast. He told me I was a horrid creature with no talent, and that the world should punish me for being that way. He beat me, tortured me, cursed me, and told me I deserved it for being such a vile and hideous good-for-nothing in order to justify his treatment.

"Eventually, I came to believe him and stopped resisting. I took all of my musical possessions and set fire to them in my backyard. I haven't had anything to do with music since. By this time, I was almost nothing but an empty shell of who I was before, but my boyfriend was not done with me, yet.

"I never told him what my worst fear was; I was afraid he would use it against me. Turns out, I didn't have to tell him, as he figured it out for himself. A week before we moved, he locked me in a small chamber in one of the Pyramids of Giza and left me there for three days. Damn, it felt like I was in there for three thousand years."

Yugi had sat still through the whole story with wide, shocked eyes, and a hand over his open mouth. By the time Yami had finished, he was too stunned by the other young man's terrible ordeal he could not speak. He felt such a deep sympathy for Yami, and a bit of empathy, as well. While what he went through with Seto was awful, in Yugi's opinion, he his problems were not even close to equaling Yami's.

Finally, Yugi found his voice, "That..That's horrifying. What was his name, if you don't mind my asking?"

Yami leaned back in his chair. He looked down and said, "Dartz_**...**_"

The name had an ominous ring to it as it left Yami's lips, causing a shiver to run down Yugi's spine. Yugi needed only look on Yami's face as he spoke the name to envision all the terrifying and painful things this man put Yami through, and Yami still believed he had deserved it.

"Yami, you're not a hideous good-for-nothing," Yugi blurted before he could think about it. Yami looked up with shocked eyes. Yugi knew he couldn't stop now. He had to think of something else to say. "I haven't known you for very long, but I've known you long enough to say that you're a beautiful person, Yami. Moreover, although, I haven't heard you sing, I'm sure you have some pipes on you. Anyway, it doesn't even matter if you can sing or not, because that's not the point. If you love doing something, whether the world thinks you are good at it or not, don't let it go. It's what's in your heart that counts, not your head. You're beautiful, Yami, don't ever forget that."

Yami was stunned. No one had ever spoken to him that way before, not even Dartz before he became a monster. "Yugi… I…I…" he stammered, but he couldn't get any words out.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. He absentmindedly looked down at his watch. "Oh, shit!" he cursed. "It's almost 5:00! I'm sorry, Yami, but I really have to go. Seto is expecting me in twenty minutes, and he'll be angry if I'm late. Uh, we should do this again sometime, okay? I really am sorry; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" he called back as he walked out of the cafe´.

Yami stared after the other boy. No one had ever said such kind things to him in his life, other than his parents. A strange feeling was forming in his gut as the Yugi left him by himself. He had felt this feeling before with Dartz in the beginning, but this time it was different. Yami could not pinpoint why, or how, but he was going to figure it out.

**Battle City High: A Few Days Later...**

Yami sat in the cafeteria with Joey, Tristan, and Duke. He was in the process of watching Yugi get some things out of his locker. The Egyptian teen had become transfixed on Yugi since the Kuriboh Cafe´, and he was pretty sure he had figured out what his feelings toward the young boy were.

Yami was so distracted by Yugi's movements, that he didn't notice Joey calling his name. Exasperated, Joey finally shook his shoulder gently, causing Yami to jump back into reality.

"Hey, Yami, wat's dat you're starin' at?" Joey asked in his thick accent. When Yami didn't answer, he turned his head in the direction his friend had been staring. A wide grin spread across his face as he caught sight of Yugi. "Aw, now I see. I had a feelin' you was into guys, Yami, and now I see I was right. You have been peelin' ya eyes at my man, Yug, haven't ya?" the blond inquired with a good-natured chuckle.

Yami looked back at Yugi, and after a moment's hesitation, nodded in confirmation. Joey nodded, knowingly. "I understand, Yami, and normally I'd be tellin' ya ta go for it, but we have a little problem. Yug is dating Kaiba, and if I know Kaiba, he won't hesitate to destroy you if he catches whiff of you tryin' ta steal Yug away. An' besides, Yug's not gonna go for you while he's with Kaiba, anyway, 'cause he's too nice; he'd feel bad about it."

Joey watched Yami's eyes fall. The thing was, he was too nice, as well, and he couldn't bear to see his new friend so sad. He thought of an idea. "Tell you wat I'm gonna do, I'm gonna find ya da sexiest gay/bi guy in dis school dat's not taken, or you, and I'll hook ya up with him. Now, how's dat sound? Yami?"

Yami wasn't paying any more attention to Joey. He had noticed that Yugi wasn't at his locker anymore, and was looking around desperately trying to find him. He caught sight of his quarry walking towards the hallway. Yami was about to turn back to Joey, when he heard something he hadn't heard for a long time: Music in his head.

When he looked back towards Yugi, the music got louder. It didn't take the musical genius long to figure out what was going on.

Immediately, Yami hopped up onto the table and swung his legs over the other side.

"_**I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera**_

_**And one day you will see-"**_

Tristan and Duke had been listening to Yami and Joey's conversation, and all three instantly joined in.

"_**You should give it to me!"**_

Yami moved with the song as he hurried to follow Yugi, the boys close behind.

_Yami- **"And I don't want any one instead of you**_

_ **Oh, babe, I'm gon' crazy"**_

_Boys- **"Come on and give it to me"!**_

__Yugi turned a corner, and the singers hurried to peak around.

_Yami- **"And I ain't never met nobody better**_

_** You're someone else's baby" **_

The boys hurried after Yugi.

_Yami- **"I'm so sick of living for other people**_

_** Took meeting you to realize**_

_** I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya**_

_** Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes!**_

_** Oh, you make me wanna listen to Music Again**_

_** Yeah, you make me wanna listen to Music Again"**_

__Yugi suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, forcing them to duck, quickly into an empty classroom. The four friends peaked discreetly/not-so-discreetly peered around the doorframe to see Yugi bending over to pick up something he had dropped. In a few seconds, he was going down the halls again, his stalkers in hot pursuit.

_Yami- **"There had been many moons before I met ya**_

_** And I ain't going nowhere**_

_** And now you give me back my raison d'etre**_

_** And I'm inspired again"**_

__Yugi stopped to look at a poster on the wall. He ran his hands through his tri-colored locks, oblivious as to how sexy it made him look. Yami pulled himself back around the corner and flattened his back against the wall to keep himself from pouncing on his prey.

_Yami- __**"And I know in some ways we**_**'**_**re kinda evil**_

** Got my roots, and you've got ties"**

Yami looked back around at the object of his infatuation.

_Yami- **"But my heart's no stranger to upheaval **_

**_Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes!_**

** _Oh, you make me wanna listen to Music Again_**

** _Yeah, you make me wanna listen to Music Again"_**

The completely oblivious teen continued down the hall, then turned into the library. The four stalking singers went after him, but stopped to look in from behind the door.

_Boy's- **"**Ahhahhh**, Music Again"**_

Yami watched Yugi move about the large room, organizing books as he went.

_Yami- **"Look into my eyes, baby eyes"**_

_Boys- **"I just wanna listen to Music Again"**_

__Joey, Tristan, and Duke suddenly pulled Yami back out in the hallway and began sprucing up his hair and straightening his clothes.

_Yami- **"Ohh, Yeah, Ohhh, Yeah, Whoa!"**_

__Yami peeked back into the library to find Yugi bending over to pick a book up off the floor, his ass in the air.

_Yami- **"Whoo!"**_

__His three friends practically dragged him back out.

_Yami- **"Oh, Whoa!"**_

__Yami was getting really excited, now.

_Yami- **"Hey!"**_

__Yami, finally, just waved off his three primpers, and took off into the library.

_Yami- **"I'm so sick of living for other people **_

_** Took meeting you to realize"**_

__Yami hid behind a bookshelf near where Yugi was moving anime volumes to their correct location.

_Yami- **"I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya**_

_** Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes, whoa"**_

__The boys leaned over Yami's back.

_Yami- **"Oh, you make me wanna listen to Music Again"**_

_Boys- **"Whoa!"**_

_Yami- **"Yeah, you make me wanna listen to Music Again"**_

_Boys- **"Whoa!"**_

_Yami- **"Oh, you make me wanna listen to Music Again, yeah, whoa!"**_

__Joey, Tristan, and Duke suddenly shoved Yami towards the unsuspecting Yugi.

_All Four- **"Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again!"**_

__Yami, unable to stop himself, crashes into Yugi.

** Whew! That took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry it's a few days overdue; no one in my family believes in deadlines that aren't their own. They kept badgering me all week about things I don't care about: politics, the fanfic my sister is reading, etc, etc. However, it's here now, and I really hope you all liked it. Especially, you, Akachan! Happy Late Valentine's Day! Okay, so I've decided to make this a chapter fic, because I have a lot of pretty cool ideas for it. It will be a musical; sorta like a Yu-Gi-Oh/Glee thing going on, just know it isn't a crossover. Well, that's all I've got for now. I'm gonna go to bed and just post this when I get up, because it's 11:40, right now, and I've had an exhausting week dealing with bitches and hoes, and I'm tired. If you have time to review, please do so; I love hearing from readers. Also, if you have any questions, leave a review, or feel free to PM me. Akachan, text me, call me, review me. Doesn't matter which, just let me know what you think! Good night, all! I hope you all have **_**Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmar**_e**, whichever you prefer. **


End file.
